The Odd Experience of College
by Ezera
Summary: (College AU) Summary inside.
1. The First Meeting

I was inspired to write this after watching the Avengers today. This has a lot of Thor and Loki, but the rest of the Avengers play a part throughout the story. I will post the next chapter of my Hunger Games story at some point soon for those interested in it… The rating may or may not go up in a later chapter depending on if I post any smut as a different story. Please enjoy!

Summary: (College AU) Thor and his brother Loki go to different colleges relatively close to each other. One day Thor decides to surprise Loki by going to visit him, but it is Thor who ends up surprised when he meets Loki's roommate, an attractive young novelist getting a degree in genetics named Alexander. After Thor visiting a few times, Loki decides it is high-time he played match-maker and get the two together. He isn't working alone on this though because Natasha and Tony tag along to make sure this goes right. Eventually Loki convinces Thor to ask Alexander out, to which Alexander agrees. Loki, Natasha, Tony, and, since he was forced to go by Tony, Steve follow them to ensure things don't fall apart.  
Surprisingly the date goes well and Alexander even agrees to several dates later on. He steadily becomes friends with everyone in Thor and Loki's circle of friends, who jokingly call themselves the Avengers based on an old inside joke. The downside to this happiness? Alexander's past starts catching up to him. How will the group react and deal with all the issues that arise? Or will they even deal with them instead of abandoning Alexander? Read to find out.

* * *

Thor glanced around his dorm room, sighing heavily. He was bored nearly to tears and wanted some excitement, but there was none to be found near him. An idea popped into his head and Thor grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet then ran out of his dorm. He went down to the parking lot and got in his car, driving to another college thirty-minutes north of his own college. When he arrived, Thor parked in front of an apartment building his brother Loki lived in and quietly ran up to the apartment his brother lived in, hoping to surprise his Loki. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the apartment then walked inside, yelling,

"Brother! I have come to visit you!"

Instead of Loki coming out to yell at Thor for not calling ahead, as Thor expected, a short red haired young man with black frame glasses walked in the main room where Thor was,

"Um…are you looking for Loki?"

Thor nodded,

"Indeed I am. I did not know Loki was having company over…"

Loki strolled into the room from his bedroom, sneering slightly,

"Alexander isn't company, he lives here. He is my roommate. I should introduce you two, shouldn't I? Thor, this is my roommate Alexander. Alexander, this is my empty-headed brother Thor."

Thor gave his brother a glare then looked back at Alexander,

"It is nice to meet you, Alexander. I hope my brother is not too obnoxious for you."

Loki rolled his eyes, but Alexander chuckled,

"He's alright, except when he tries to get me to go out and socialize with random people at bars…"

Loki smirked, a bit of a sarcastic-motherly tone in his voice,

"If you never go out, you'll never meet people and make friends."

Alexander laughed,

"You have a point, but I don't like bars."

He turned to Thor,

"So, did you come here for something?"

Thor shook his head,

"I came here to see if there was anything going on more interesting than watching dust collect."

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance,

"Why here? You could have gone to see if Tony and Bruce were having a robot-fighting contest again. Or gone to one of those lectures Steve keeps trying to drag everyone to."

Thor shrugged,

"I wanted to surprise my brother, is that such a bad thing?"

Loki folded his arms,

"Normally no, but I was in the middle of an enjoyable book and I believe Alexander was writing the next chapter of his book."

Thor looked at Alexander,

"You're a writer?"

Alexander laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly,

"Yeah… What I'm working on is just a first draft though…"

Thor nodded, looking back to Loki,

"So nothing particularly exciting is going on here?"

Loki shook his head, but Alexander spoke before Loki could tell Thor to leave,

"If you're looking for something to do, we could play some video games. I have a small collection over by the television."

A small smile formed on Thor's lips as he followed Alexander over to the couch then sat down, waiting for Alexander to set everything up. Loki watched them, an idea forming in his mind. He walked back into his bedroom and sat down on his bed, picking up his book again. Loki lay back down to continue reading. Back out in the living room, Alexander handed Thor a controller,

"Okay, have you ever played Mario Party 7?"

Thor laughed,

"Of course I have! It was one of the best games when I was younger."

Alexander smiled,

"Good, because that's the only multiplayer game I have."

He sat down next to Thor, starting the game up. Thor, being Player One, chose his character first,

"Which should I be…? Mario is the hero, but Yoshi is pretty awesome…"

Alexander thought for a moment then answered,

"Close your eyes and select one randomly. That's how I usually choose."

Thor raised an eyebrow curiously, but did not question the shorter man. He closed his eyes and randomly selected Yoshi. When he opened his eyes again, Thor chuckled slightly then waited for Alexander to choose, going into a full-blown laugh when Alexander selected Princess Peach,

"Really? She isn't much of a character. I mean she always gets kidnapped in the actual Mario games…"

Alexander smirked,

"Or she lets Bowser kidnap her. Perhaps she has a diabolical plan to permanently get rid of Bowser and Mario shows up before she can actually go through with the plan."

Thor blinked slowly,

"I've never thought about that…"

Alexander laughed and hit start. The two played for a couple hours, ending up with a tie of wins. Alexander set his controller down,

"I should go make dinner before Loki tries to cook something… He's a rather hopeless cook…"

Loki yelled from his bedroom,

"I can hear you!"

Alexander chuckled softly,

"Good!"

He walked into the kitchen just as Loki walked into the living room. Thor sighed softly, a light blush coming to his cheeks. Loki walked over, sneering,

"You've developed a crush on him."

Thor glared at Loki,

"Keep your voice down."

A bastardly smirk grew on Loki's face,

"I wouldn't spill your secret, dear brother. That would be awful of me."

Thor frowned, standing up,

"It would not be the first."

Loki crossed his arms,

"If you are referring to the little incident where I drug you kicking and screaming out of the preverbal closet in high school, I did it with your best interest at heart."

Thor grumbled angrily.

"You certainly enjoyed yourself while you did that, especially when mother and father learned of it..."

Loki smirked and shrugged his shoulders,

"Seeing you wiggle with discomfort when our parents found out was just a bonus. I had less competition for the lovely girls at our school after you were kicked out of the closet."

Thor elbowed Loki in the ribs, walking into the kitchen and getting a beer out of the fridge. He opened it with one quick jerk, taking a sip and wincing at the unpleasant taste. Thor looked down and rolled his eyes, seeing it was one of Loki's expensive nasty beers. Alexander looked over at Thor,

"There are better beers in the bottom drawer of the fridge."

Thor nodded, pouring the beer down the sink before getting one from the bottom drawer. He opened it and took a drink, glad that his one tasted normal. Thor wasn't a particularly big fan of wasting beer, even if it was disgusting tasting. He walked back into the living room and frowned to see Loki on his phone. Loki smirked,

"I put Alexander's number in your phone."

Thor internally groaned, not looking forward to how Loki had labeled the contact. He took his phone from Loki, instantly relieved to see that it was normal. Loki held up Alexander's phone, which had Thor's contact listed as "Loki's Gay Brother". Thor tried to take the phone, but Loki moved out of Thor's reach, laughing evilly. Thor chased Loki around the apartment, eventually catching Loki. Loki threw Alexander's phone, it breaking when it hit the wooden floor. Alexander walked into the room to let them know dinner was ready, but stopped when he noticed the broken phone on the floor and Loki being held down by Thor. He chuckled faintly,

"I can see that nothing is going to be normal from now on…"

Alexander picked up his broken phone and put it in his bedroom. Thor let go of Loki, going towards Alexander,

"I apologize for Loki breaking your phone. I will get you a new one."

Alexander shook his head,

"It's fine, you don't need to do that. I can get one at Wal-Mart for pretty cheap."

Thor shook his head right back,

"I am not taking "no" for an answer."

Alexander sighed and nodded. Thor sat back down on the couch, glaring at Loki as he sat next to Thor. Alexander walked back into the kitchen and brought them both bowls of chili before getting a bowl for himself. He sat down on the other side of Thor and switched the television over to some boring sitcom. The only sounds in the apartment were of the clink of spoons against bowls and drab TV actors until Alexander asked Thor,

"So do you go to college nearby?"

Thor nodded, swallowing a mouthful of chili,

"Yes, I go to the college thirty minutes south of here."

Alexander chuckled,

"What are you majoring in?"

Thor smiled,

"I am majoring in business so I can take over my father's corporation when he retires."

Alexander nodded, stretching slightly and yawning. He looked at the time, sighing that is was so late,

"I should go to bed… I have early classes tomorrow. Loki, could you clean up the kitchen?"

Loki sighed dramatically,

"If I must, I will clean it up."

Alexander smiled,

"Thanks. Good night, Thor. It was nice to meet you."

Thor waved awkwardly at Alexander,

"It was nice to meet you as well…"

Alexander walked into his bedroom, closing the door without a sound. Thor decided to help Loki clean up since it would be disastrous if he didn't. Loki put the leftover chili in the fridge, a smirk painting his face which made Thor uncomfortable,

"What are you planning, you mischievous bastard?"

Loki turned to Thor, a mocking tone in his voice,

"Nothing at the moment, I am just reflecting on how adorable you two would be together."

Thor frowned,

"Don't try anything."

Loki sighed,

"Fine, brother, I will not interfere yet."

Thor frowned more, but was too tired to bother arguing. He told Loki goodbye then walked out to his car, driving home as quickly as the speed limit would allow him. Once back in his dorm room, Thor stripped down to his underwear and flopped onto his bed. He almost instantly passed out. Today had been tiring and Thor was quite certain that more tiring days were ahead of him. Meeting Alexander would only be the beginning of this long adventure for him and his friends.


	2. The Date

Welcome to Chapter 2! I hope you've enjoyed everything so far.

* * *

Loki watched Thor's car pull out of the parking space and drive away. After visiting three times after their initial introduction Thor and Alexander were hanging out without Loki, something Loki was extremely grateful for. They weren't exactly going anywhere fun though. Alexander needed someone to drive him to the grocery store so he and Loki did not run out of food before the end of the week, but Loki refused to go on account of his hatred for the grocery stores nearby so Thor agreed to go with Alexander.

Loki was rather tired of the cat-and –mouse flirting game those two were playing and decided that is was high-time he got them together, by any means necessary. The raven-haired man walked into his bedroom and picked up his cellphone, calling two friends over. About ten minutes later, Natasha and Tony walked into the apartment. Natasha had been teasing Tony about the messiness of his hair and the marks on his neck from the moment she saw him outside Loki's apartment. Tony fired back witty retorts and sarcasm each time. Loki smirked,

"How unhappy was Steve that you had to leave?"

Tony chuckled softly,

"He's pissed off, but I'll make up for it later on… Steve has a few kinks that drive him wild so I may make up for it that way."

Natasha rolled her eyes,

"You two spend more time in bed than in class."

Tony elbowed her in the ribs,

"We don't do things as often as you'd think. Our dorm manager is a real jerk so if there is even a hint of sexual activity in the dorms, he'll have a random inspection in the middle of the night…"

Natasha nodded as Loki spoke up,

"Enough chit-chat, we have work to do."

Tony raised a curious eyebrow,

"What exactly did you call us here for?"

Loki sighed dramatically,

"Well my dear block-head of a brother seems to have developed a crush on my roommate Alexander and their back and forth game of flirting is getting on my nerves. So…the three of us are going to play match-maker."

Tony and Natasha twitched, glancing at each other then back to Loki. Tony eventually nodded,

"Alright, as long as we're doing this to make them happy and not to hurt them. While pranking Thor is always enjoyable, I would prefer not to be bludgeoned to death for making fun of him. When do we start?"

Loki grinned widely,

"This evening… No! We should do this now! They are at the grocery store right now, a good place if any to set them up. Let's go."

Loki ran out the front door of the apartment, Tony and Natasha following right behind him. He got into his car Dukes of Hazard style then waited for his friends to get in before driving off to the grocery store. It was actually Wal-Mart that they had gone to since Thor was going to get Alexander a new phone.

Alexander looked at the cheap flip-phones in the prepaid section of the phones, a little shaky about Thor watching him so closely. He felt like he was being examined on an operating table, as if Thor's eyes could see right into his soul. Thor reached out and picked up a nice looking smart phone,

"Hey, Alex, do you like this one?"

Alexander turned to Thor and examined the phone then the price,

"It's nice, but way too expensive…"

He set it down and picked up a cheap little flip-phone and a minutes card, setting them in the shopping cart. Thor mumbled under his breath,

"It isn't that expensive..."

Alexander looked up at the taller man,

"What would you like for dinner? Er….I….I mean if you're staying for dinner tonight…"

Thor shrugged, trying to act nonchalant,

"Perhaps I will stay. I guess Loki will be leaving you all alone tonight since he likes going out to parties on Friday nights."

A small smile worked its way onto Alexander's lips,

"Awesome! How about we get some pizza and soda? We can watch a few movies on Netflix or something… Oh! That reminds me, I need to get some cookies out of the bakery section for Loki… He acts like a bit of a diva when he doesn't have his sugary treats….and even when he does have them he still gets a bit divaish…though you'd know that already…"

He laughed nervously and pushed the cart towards the bakery section, Thor quietly following beside him. From one of the aisles, Loki, Natasha, and Tony watched with amusement. Tony chuckled,

"Looks like they're gonna have a "date". Maybe we don't have to push them together."

Loki shook his head,

"Nonsense, Tony. We'll have them sharing a bed by the end of the night!"

Natasha and Tony paled a little, but did not argue since it would have been pointless to try. Loki, when he saw that Alexander was fully absorbed into reading a small cookbook near the bakery section, grabbed Thor and yanked him into an aisle. Thor almost punched Loki in the face, but pulled back his arm when he saw that it was simply his annoying brother,

"What the hell was that for? Why are you even here?"

Loki chuckled, patting Thor's shoulder,

"Ask him out on a proper date."

Thor blinked in confusion,

"What are you talking about?"

Loki's tone became deadly serious,

"Ask Alexander out on a date before I make certain you can't. I am tired of you two's game."

Thor frowned, crossing his muscular arms,

"Loki, I don't even know if he likes me. What if he's just being nice? What if he isn't even attracted to men in any way? I don't want to mess up my friendship with him."

Loki sneered,

"You're afraid of being rejected, how adorable. Ask him before I take him all for myself."

Thor frowned more,

"You'd just be using him. I wasn't even aware that you were attracted to him..."

Loki shrugged,

"He isn't bad looking and no pretty girls around here are willing to appreciate me. Yes I would be using him and he would take anything hell I'd give him. He's desperate for affection, but he doesn't let people know it nor will he show it. I can see it in his eyes and how excited he is when you come over. Now go ask him out or the next time you two hang out he will have difficulty sitting/walking."

Thor nearly punched Loki. Instead, he walked over to Alexander and made Alexander look up at him. He took a deep breath and gave Alexander a gentle smile,

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Alexander was silent for a few moments, filling Thor's heart with dread. He finally smiled at Thor,

"Of course I will."

Thor, elated, lifted Alexander up, but quickly set him back down with an intense blush covering both of their faces. From the aisle, Loki turned to Natasha and Tony,

"Phase one is complete, now on to phase two."

Natasha raised an eyebrow,

"Phase two?"

Loki nodded with a grin,

"Now we'll follow them on their date and make sure things go well. That neanderthal will probably mess something up so we need to be there to make things right."

Tony pulled out his phone and texted Steve to meet them at Wal-Mart, there was a bunch of craziness going on. He then looked at Loki,

"Would you really have asked Alexander out, or whatever, if Thor hadn't do it first?"

Loki grinned at Tony,

"You ought to know the answer to that one, Tony, but if you don't then I would most definitely done it."

Tony sighed,

"You haven't changed a bit…"

Loki made no response, but his grin did fall. There had once been a time when Loki and Tony were together, but those days had long since passed. Loki saw those days as stolen from him by Steve and never quite forgave Steve for Tony leaving him. In all fairness though, it was Steve's fault. Steve, very angry with Loki dating Tony, had started telling Tony all sorts of cruel rumors about Loki. Including a rumor that Loki had slept with male prostitutes while he and Tony were dating and that Loki did not truly love Tony. After hearing these rumors for a while, Tony started, against his better judgment, believing them. He brought them up in the last argument he and Loki had as a couple, which had hurt Loki quite badly. When Tony finally left him, Loki made a promise to himself that he would have Tony back no matter what it took, and that Steve would pay dearly for the end of their relationship.

Loki listened closely to hear where Thor was going to take Alexander for their date and grinned softly, mumbling,

"They're going to Golden Corral…how unsurprising…"

He turned to Natasha and Tony,

"Come on, we need to go."

Steve walked up behind Loki,

"Go where?"

Loki turned to Steve, frowning,

"Hello, Steve. I wasn't expecting you to be here…"

Steve frowned back,

"Tony texted me saying to meet him here. What is going on?"

Loki sighed, very displeased,

"We are trying to get my brother and roommate together. Now that they are going on a date, we will follow so things go well."

Steve looked at Tony, an eyebrow raised in disbelieve,

"Are you certain this is a good idea?"

Tony shrugged,

"Perhaps it isn't, but there's no reason we shouldn't try."

Steve nodded, glancing angrily towards Loki. Natasha, not enjoying this any, spoke up,

"We should go so we can beat them to the restaurant and make sure things go well."

Loki nodded, leading everyone to his car waiting in the parking lot and driving towards the restaurant. His internal feelings were conflicting on a massive scale and he just wanted this evening over, but he wouldn't be that lucky yet.

Thor helped Alexander load everything into the back of the car, occasionally glancing over at the shorter man. Once everything was loaded the two got in and Thor started it up, driving back to Alexander and Loki's apartment. Alexander turned on the radio, grinning brightly as the song _Somebody's Heartbreak_ by Hunter Hayes came on,

"I love this song!"

Thor chuckled faintly. He knew the song relatively well and sang it softly, which caused a faintly blush on not only his cheeks but Alexander's cheeks as well. Alexander was not surprised at how incredible a singer Thor was, considering how deep and powerful Thor's voice could be. What caused him to blush the most was how much emphasis Thor put into the words "be mine". Alexander looked out the window, smiling and laughing softly. Thor laughed a bit as well, focusing mostly on the road ahead of him. He was rather glad that Loki had intervened and essentially forced him to ask out Alexander. They pulled up at the apartment and unloaded the groceries, quickly putting the away. Alexander set the cookies out for Loki so he'd see them then went to his room to change his clothes. Thor, meanwhile, looked around the apartment. He noticed that most of the photos and such on the bookshelves were Loki's. He couldn't find anything that would have belonged to Alexander, which bothered him. Where were the photos of Alexander's life? Just then Thor noticed a small photo album on the bottom shelf and picked it up, but he quickly put it back when he heard Alexander walk into the room. He turned to Alexander and smiled,

"You look nice."

Alexander blushed softly,

"Thanks… You do too…"

Thor laughed,

"I look the same…"

Alexander laughed as well,

"I know, but you still look handsome."

Thor led Alexander back down to his car and drove to Golden Corral. It was pretty empty that night considering that a lot of people where either at church or weren't going that night since the kids eat free night had been the day before. Thor paid for their meal and got their drinks then led Alexander to a table near the back of the restaurant He let Alexander get his food from the buffet first, his mind still on that photo album. Thor texted Loki, asking him about the photo album to which Loki responded that he had no idea what was in the album but that Alexander was not okay about people looking through it. He frowned as he realized Loki was in the restaurant as well. Thor turned to his right and saw Loki, Natasha, Tony, and Steve at a table close by. He got up and walked over,

"Why are you all here?"

Natasha sighed,

"Loki dragged us here to make sure you didn't screw up."

Steve nodded in agreement and Tony added,

"We just want to see you happy with someone nice."

Thor opened his mouth to respond, but saw that Alexander was heading back that way. He quickly returned to their table and acted like he'd been sitting there the entire time. Alexander sat down across from Thor, smiling softly. Thor got up and went to get his food, passing by Loki and the others' table as he went. He knew exactly what he wanted so it didn't take him very long to return. Alexander had waited on Thor before beginning to eat, which made Thor blush a bit. A little while into the meal, Thor decided to ask about the album,

"Hey, Alex, back at the apartment… I noticed you didn't have any pictures…but there was a little photo album…and I know it is not Loki's…"

Alexander frowned, paling slightly,

"Did you open it?"

Thor shook his head,

"No, you had come back when I was about to open it… Why? Is there something in it that you don't want others to see?"

Alexander was very blunt in his response,

"Yes. The past needs to stay in the past. Please…don't look through it…"

Thor nodded,

"I promise not to look through it."

He was lying through his teeth, but Alexander didn't notice. The rest of the meal went by pleasantly, full of fun conversation and enjoyment on both their parts. Once back in Thor's car, the two decided to go back to Alexander and Loki's apartment. Alexander turned on the radio again, searching the channels for a good song. He stopped when _In Your Room _by Halestorm started to play. Thor couldn't help but to chuckle at the irony of the song and the conversation they had earlier. He looked over at Alexander, who was looking down at the floor, then put his hand on Alexander's knee, patting softly. Alexander looked up at Thor, blushing deeply. Thor did nothing else until they reached the apartment. He parked the car and got out then walked over to Alexander's door. Thor opened the door and picked up the smaller man, carrying him into the apartment. Alexander's face was burning red with blush as he was set down on the couch. Thor sat beside him, pulling Alexander on his lap. Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a warm kiss which he happily returned. Thor pulled away, grinning slightly, as Alexander laughed softly,

"That…was nice…"

Thor raised an eyebrow, asking teasingly,

"Just nice?"

Alexander elbowed Thor softly,

"You know what I mean."

Thor nodded,

"I do indeed… Shall we watch a movie?"

Alexander nodded and got on Netflix, choosing a random horror movie. Thor became curious, though his tone was joking,

"A horror movie? Are you certain you won't be too afraid to watch it?"

A devilish smirk crossed Alexander's lips as he chuckled, joking right along with Thor,

"I won't be afraid since I have you here to protect me, unless you're scared to watch it."

Thor huffed indignantly, wrapping his arms around Alexander's waist,

"Of course I will be fine with this! It is just a movie."

Alexander smiled, kissing Thor's cheek. He then turned so he was still on Thor's lap but could see the television. The movie was, according to the description, going to be extremely creepy and gory. Thor couldn't help but glance over at the photo album from earlier. He planned to look through it right when Alexander went to sleep. Thor wanted to know what Alexander was hiding and was prepared to do anything to find out.

* * *

What could be in the photo album? What could Alexander be hiding? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
